


Uncle

by Cimila



Series: Stalion Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stilinski Family Feels, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack has barely started to terrorise the supernatural residents of Beacon Hills when Stiles makes a fortunate discovery. Stalion Week Prompt: Stiles is in or connected to the Alpha Pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Second Stalion Week Prompt. I apologize if the Polish is wrong, I used Google translate, with the provided translations in the end notes. Although, I did spend a bit of time researching names and diminutives. The sentences don't matter so much in the grand scheme of things but for Polish used in otherwise English sentences, _Tak_ is yes, _Wuj/Wuja_ mean Uncle and _Siostra Wujeczna_ should be a cousin, daughter of your mother’s brother

“Stiles –” Scott hisses, eyes narrowed as he looks around frantically. 

“I know, Scott! But what other choice do we have. According to Derek, there’s an Alpha pack roaming around and we have no information. Derek hasn’t even fully explained the concept of an alpha pack.” Stiles hissed back from where he was kneeling, picking a lock. He wasn’t going to hurry, because that lead to mistakes, and he didn’t want to get caught by the Alpha pack or, worse, his dad, breaking and entering into an abandoned building. 

Scott runs a hand through his thick hair, nostrils flaring as he continues to scent the air for potential trouble. After he’d found out about the Alpha pack he’d done some reconnaissance, and he’d discovered this building. In one of the many run down parts of town, near an old bank, this boarded up building just smelled… wrong. It didn’t have the scent of other werewolves, but it also didn’t have much of a scent, period. Most of the buildings in the area smelt of decay and dust, a few of piss and blood, but this one was edging close to being scentless. 

Stiles had, of course, been able to see that something was on his mind and had wheedled it out of him. Which led them here, about to break and enter a building that might hold an entire Alpha pack. Scott, personally, thinks they had a lot of other options but Stiles has never been easily swayed and, short of locking him up, there was nothing Scott could do to keep him away. 

With a small, triumphant ‘ha’ Stiles removed the lock and opened the door. Scott took one last, deep breath, trying to catch a hint of anything inside, before he followed Stiles in. 

“Creepy.” Scott murmured, and Stiles nodded. Inside the sensation of wrongness intensified. There were broken bottles scattered around, and small piles of garbage and even a few animal corpses, and it should have all coalesced into one overwhelming smell, offensive even to Stiles weaker nose. Instead, there was a faint hint of rot, barely enough for Scott to notice. 

“What kind of air freshener do you think they use?” Stiles asked, looking at a decomposing rat. Scott shrugged; everything about this place was putting him on edge, he wanted to have a look around and go. The continued through the first floor of the building, sticking close together. Scott didn’t know if Stiles felt uneasy on his own or was picking up on his discomfort, but either way he was grateful they didn’t split up to cover more ground. 

There was nothing on the first floor, only one staircase undamaged and useable. Scott frowned at it, but allowed Stiles to pull him up anyway. After all, he couldn’t hear any heartbeats but their own, couldn’t smell anything that indicated anyone had been inside recently. Maybe the lack of scent was just an oddity? Just something else unexplainable in Beacon Hills, no big deal. Well, no big deal yet. He was beginning to think anything and everything was possible and out to get them but, for now at least, the rundown building held no danger for them.

As soon as Scott stepped off the top of the staircase, though, he almost collapsed with a sensory overload after the void of the lower level. Five level heartbeats apart from Stiles jittery one, scents everywhere; the horrendously overpowering scent of the building finally revealed. 

“Stiles!” He gasped out, struggling to find his balance quickly, grabbing his best friends arm and pulling him back to the stairs.

“What’s your rush?” A womans voice asked, emerging from the shadows, smirking at them. Her toenails tapped against the cement floor as she drew closer to them, and Scott tried to throw them down the stairs before she got close enough to touch. After all, he could protect Stiles from rolling down a flight of stairs; he couldn’t protect him from the Alpha pack, if what Derek said is true. 

A large hand caught his shoulder, though, and both he and Stiles were spun around to come face to face (face to chest, actually) with one of the largest men Scott had ever seen. He took a deep breath, preparing to tell Stiles to run, but was derailed by Stiles scent. The smell of fear had completely disappeared, and instead he was… happy?

“Uncle Jędrek!”The large man easily catches Stiles, who’s thrown himself in for a hug. He scents Stiles once before beaming down at the boy in his arms. 

“Wawrzniec!” He exclaims, and Scott can almost feel his eyes bulge out of his head when Stiles doesn't berate him for his pronunciation or the lack of nickname. Scott is one hundred percent certain that the only people outside of family who know Stiles real name are teachers, and he only allows his family to call him by his first name. There's no other conclusion - especially with the perfect pronunciation, which Scott knows, even if he can't mimic. This man, this huge, intimidating _alpha_ is Stiles uncle. 

“What are you doing here Wawrek?” The alpha asks, placing Stiles back on his feet from the bear hug. Immediately, Stiles hands go up, gesticulating furiously as he starts to speak – in Polish. Scott sighs; it’s rare that Stiles slips into Polish, he used to do it all the time when his mother was alive, but now he only does it occasionally or when he’s on the phone to his grandparents. 

“To w zeszłym tygodniu, nie, nie, te ostatnie miesiące - prawie rok! - Były śmieszne. Nie uwierzysz, co już przeszedł.” Stiles chuckled and waved his hands, only to stop moving completely as his uncle flashed red eyes and a hint of fang at him. 

“Nie byłbym taki pewien, że dziecko.” The large man got to chuckle maybe twice before Stiles was moving again, arms waving frantically through the air. 

“Jesteś wilkołakiem! Powiedz mi wszystko!” He’s almost jumping up and down in front of his uncle, who’s progressed from a chuckle into loud laughter. 

“Alfa, jesteś częścią pakietu Alpha. O mój Boże. Pospiesz się i powiedz mi wuju!” Looking at the alpha Scott thinks he might have seen him before, at Mrs. Stilinskis funeral, and from pictures on the walls at Stiles’ house. The man responds and Scott turns away; if he knows Stiles, his friend is pumping his uncle for information, and they’re gonna be here a while. The teen takes the chance to look around the large, open room. There are two almost identical men sitting leaning against a wall, the claw toed woman who’d been heading towards them, now stalled in the middle of the room, and a blind man sitting on a chair. 

“Uh, they’re gonna be a while.” Scott scratches his elbow, feeling awkward. What do you do when you’re caught attempting to scope out an Alpha pack, and instead catch up with relatives? 

“This happen often?” One of the twins asks, and Scott shrugs. 

“Which part? The unexpected reunion part has happened a few times recently.” Scott offers, and the other twin rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Ennis talk this much in the whole time I’ve know him. And your friend was almost knocking Ennis out with his arms.” Scott nods. 

“You should see them all get together for Stiles birthday. Ever heard thirty people speaking Polish, talking with their hands and shouting to be heard over each other in a small space?” The man sitting on the chair smiles, nods slightly. Stiles and his Uncle, Ennis one of the twins said? Stiles said Yendreg? Maybe? (Scott’s never been good at Polish) both turn to look at Scott.

“Tak.” They say, and Scott knows that means yes, remembers when Stiles was little and only spoke a mix of Polish and English and would never say _‘yes’,_ only _‘tak.’_ They turn back to their conversation, and Scott goes back to awkwardly shifting in front of the rest of the Alpha pack. 

“Did you want something to drink, perhaps, since we’re going to be here a while. Get to know each other, perhaps?” Scott looks back towards Stiles and his Uncle, who are now both talking and gesturing, and he can tell already it’s going to get loud before they finish.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great. My throat’s a bit sore after the whole...” Scott trails off and makes a halfhearted hand gesture. He’s got no idea how to explain what happened to him, the way everything was too much the way it hadn't been in months. The blind man nods, places his cane on the ground as he stands. 

“Yes, it’s a handy trick but very disorienting if you’re not used to it.” He gestures for Scott to follow him, and starts to walk towards a doorway Scott hadn’t noticed before. He looks back at Stiles, debates about leaving him for a moment, before following. After all, Stiles is the baby of the family, completely adored by all his aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins. If any of the Alpha pack want to hurt Stiles, they’ll have to go through his Uncle. He sees the man slowly searching through cupboards, cane leaning against the bench in the small, clean kitchen.

“I can do that for you.” Scott offers, and the man looks at him, eyebrow raising over the edge of his glasses. 

“I’m not an invalid.” Scott feels himself blush a bit, shaking his head. 

“I know! Just, I can help and I want to.” The man pauses, seeming to look at Scott despite his blindness. He grabs hs cane and move away from the bench, seating himself at the table with an ease that speaks of long practice. 

“Alright, thank you. There are drinks in the fridge, have what you will. I would appreciate a glass of water.” He said, nodding in the rough direction of the fridge. Scott nods, realising too late that it’s a useless gesture and moves off to grab two cups. He settles himself at the table, placing the drinks down carefully, and takes a sip to fill the silence. After a few awkward minutes, wherein Stiles and his Uncle are getting progressively louder, Scott eases the glass closer to the alphas hand, and the other three alphas slink into the room, the teen wonders if he can ask questions or not.

“Pardon me, I’ve realised we’ve failed to introduce outselves. I am Deucalion, this is Kali, Aiden and Ethan. Ennis is out talking to your friend.” The alphas nod at him when they’re introduced, and Scott bobs his head in return. 

“I’m Scott, and that’s Stiles. Uh, I have a few questions...?” Scott trails off, unsure what to do. There seems to be some sort of truce right now and he doesn’t want to ruin it, but he can’t not ask. 

“Certainly, Scott.” Deucalion permits. 

“Do you know where Boyd and Erica are?” Deucalion nods. 

“Yes, we have them. We took them as a warning to the Hale pack that we’re coming. I assume your arrival here is the reply we’ve been waiting for?” He asks, and Scott shakes his head. 

“I’m not in Dereks pack, neither is Stiles. Isaac sorta is, I guess, but he spends most of his time over at my place. Erica and Boyd used to be, but they left, were leaving Dereks pack when they were picked up by hunters and then you guys.” Deucalion raises an eyebrow as Kali laughs. 

“Leaving him? That’s precious.” Scott takes another sip, and Kali slides into one of the vacant seats at the table. 

“That does change things.” Deucalion mused, tapping a finger against the table. 

“So does that mean that you’ll, uh, let them go?” Scott asks, knowing they can smell his nerves, seeing the amusement on their faces. 

“We’ll have to consult with Ennis, of course, but the with this new information, we have no reason to keep them.” Scott can’t help his grin, practically beaming at them, and Stiles and Ennis finally join them in the small kitchen. It’s a bit crowded with all seven of them, but Scott moves over so Stiles can share half the chair, and his friend takes the offered seat and also the rest of his drink. 

“Scotty, having fun?” Stiles is completely relaxed now, half sitting on Scott, sprawled out. 

“They say they’ll let Boyd and Erica go.” Stiles nods.

“Cool. Think you’ll let them go in time for dinner?” He asks Deucalion. 

“For dinner?” He queries, and Stiles nods. 

“Yeah, Dad’s gonna want to invite Wuj over for dinner, and I figure you’re all his pack, so you’ll probably get an invite if you stick around long enough. If you’re done by dinner, come over.” Stiles shrugged, turning to Scott. 

“Help me grab more chairs from the garage later?” He asks, and Scott nods. 

“Isaac might come, depending. I think Mum’s working the late shift, but she might be able to come for the first bit if we have an early dinner.” Stiles is nodding, pulling his phone from his pocket, sending off a text to his dad. 

“Sweet. Do you want us to leave for your decision, cause we can head downstairs.” Stiles offers, which is unusually considerate for him. Then again, his Uncle is standing in the corner. Deucalion looks around the room at his pack, each of them nodding, before looking back at the pair of teenagers 

“No, we’ve reached a decision. If you’ll follow us, we’ll take you to your friends.” He stands, cane back at his side, and they head out of the kitchen and down the stairs. Scott can’t help hovering near Deucalion as he takes stairs, to the apparent amusement of the rest of the alpha pack. Stiles grabs Scotts phone out of his pocket, tapping out a text before handing it back to Scott. Deucalion frowns at him, and Scott shrugs, before remembering the alpha can't see it, says, 

“Stiles probably just told Isaac where to meet us to pick up Boyd and Erica. Isaac and Stiles aren’t really friends, so they use me as a go between for important things.” They reach the bottom of the stairs as Stiles swings around to look at Scott, offended. 

“Isaac and I are friends!” He exclaims, and Scott raises both his eyebrows at his lanky friend. 

“You can’t be in the same room without insulting each other.” Scott pointed out, and Stiles sniffed, turning away. 

“Just because your friendship is based on scarves and heart eyes doesn’t mean ours is, Scotty boy.” They head out of the building and down the street to the old bank. His hair pricks up on the back of his neck as they enter the bank. Apart from that, though, the release of Boyd and Erica goes better than Scott ever could have hoped. Apart from being a bit wild around the eyes, and a bit thin, they look completely fine. They’re followed out by a third person, a brunette girl about the same age.

“Uh, she’s not ours.” Stiles points out as Erica pulls them into a group hug. Scott elbows him, jostling Boyd in the process.

“She _is_ a part of the Hale pack, but their lack of response to our opening statement has shown that they’re not who we were looking for, after all.” Deucalions crisp voice cuts through the emotional moment, and they pull away from each other. Not all the way, they’re still touching; holding hands, linked arms, standing close enough for their close to brush. The businesslike way he’s going about the release of teenagers he kidnapped is putting Scott on edge, but Stiles just nods like it’s a perfectly reasonable thing to do. 

“So we’ll see you all for dinner?” Stiles asks, just as Isaac runs through the bank doors. He doesn't even look at the five alphas in his way, just barrels into his friends like it was worth more than his life to stay away. Kali nods, shifting closer to Ennis. 

“Andrzej and I will be there, at the very least.” She says, and Scott sees the delighted grin spread across Stiles face. 

“Looking at giving me siostra wujeczna, eh Wuja?” He cackles, teasing, and Ennis rolls his eyes, taking a playful swipe at Stiles, only for Boyd and Erica to growl, moving between Stiles and his Uncle. Ennis chuckles as he looks at them, and Stiles places a hand on their backs. 

“I think we’ve figured out who your new pack is.” Deucalion mused, and Stiles drew them back, explaining that Ennis was his Uncle as he did. Erica and Boyd scowled openly at him, while Isaac continued to plaster himself to their sides. 

“We should get them to Deaton, make sure they’re healthy.” Scott annunces, and Stiles nods. 

“Are you three right to walk for a few blocks?” Scott asks, hesitantly touching the unknown girl by the elbow. She jerks a bit before settling into his touch, nodding. 

“In that case, we’ll see you tonight.” Deucalion said, one of the twins opening the door for the teenagers as they left. Stiles waved as much as he could surrounded by werewolves; Scott didn’t even try to wave, both arms busy being wrapped around his friends, a hand still resting on the girl, who would introduce herself as Cora in the jeep. 

_Overall,_ Scott thinks later, as he helps Boyd, Erica and Cora into Stiles’ house, Isaac too busy rescenting and strengthening pack bonds to help much and Stiles too busy grabbing blanekts and food, _it was their best rescue so far._ He tells Stiles as much, after they’d all settled together in a pile on the couch in the lounge room. Stiles laughs and nods, rubbing his hand against Ericas back, shoving half a sandwich in his mouth with a free hand. 

“Buddy, I think this is the start of a new leaf for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Polish for this chapter!
> 
> "This last week, no, no, these past months - almost a year! - have been ridiculous. You wouldn't believe what I've gone through."
> 
> "I wouldn't be so sure of that, kid." (Ennis dialogue) 
> 
> "You're a werewolf! Tell me everything!"
> 
> "An alpha, you're part of the Alpha pack. Oh my god. Hurry up and tell me Uncle!"
> 
> Wuj/Wuja - short forms of Uncle
> 
> siostra wujeczna - a cousin, daughter of your mother’s brother


End file.
